Usually, a so-called strut bearing is placed on the top side of the carrier spring so that this rests with the lower end twist-resistantly on the damper tube, and so that the carrier spring can twist relative to the vehicle superstructure via the top strut bearing. This however complicates the top structure of the suspension strut.
As an example, EP 2 128 464 B1 discloses a strut bearing for rotatably receiving a carrier spring at the upper end of the suspension strut. The strut bearing is here based on plain bearing elements for radial and axial support of the carrier spring.
KR 20-1997-0041738 A1 discloses a receiving arrangement of a lower end of a carrier spring on a damper tube of a shock absorber of a suspension strut which may be used for a vehicle. The receiving arrangement has a bearing unit with roller bodies, by means of which the damper tube can twist relative to the carrier spring about a longitudinal axis of the suspension strut. The roller bearing here serves to receive axial forces and is configured with a very large diameter so as to avoid a tilting of the carrier spring. A reliable operation of the receiving arrangement of the carrier spring on the damper tube is not in principle guaranteed, in particular when the suspension strut is not under load. Furthermore, on greater compression of the suspension strut, tilt moments may occur in the carrier spring which also cannot be absorbed via the axial bearing without additional radial bearing components.
Thus a need exists for a receiving arrangement of a lower end of a carrier spring on a damper tube of a shock absorber of a suspension strut that allows improved support of the carrier spring on the damper tube. A need also exists to produce the receiver arrangement compactly and as simply and cheaply as possible.